Baby Cowboy
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: After suffering a head injury in his last match against Decay, James Storm now has the mind and attitude of a three year old, only remembering the names of his friends and family and how to walk and talk. So, in order to try and reverse the effects of the injury, Chris Harris and Bobby Roode must now care for their friend while he tries to find himself. * CONTAINS ADULT SPANKING *


_A/N: Time for a new story with my three favorite guys from TNA , James Storm , Chris Harris , and Bobby Roode . So , okay , James hit his head really hard during the last match Beer Money had against Decay and gets knocked out where he has to be sent to the hospital and this is where the story starts . . ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story ._

 **Baby Cowboy**

Chapter 1 : One Day At A Time

 **Nashville , Tennessee - Hospital**

" Bobby , what exactly happened ? " Chris Harris , the Wildcat , asked worried as he finally arrived at the hospital after getting a panic phone call about Storm hitting his head hard during Beer Money ' s last match with Decay .

" I was on one side dealing with Abyss when Crazzy Steve and Rosemary ganged up on him , his head hit the steel steps harder than it should have , the doctor is checking on him now . " The It Factor , Bobby Roode said looking at the door leading to the room Storm was in .

" Is he okay ? " Chris asked concerned .

" He ' s awake , " Bobby said .

" I can be around him like this , " They heard Dani McEntire , the Cowboy ' s wife say as she dragged both Makayla and Mason out of the room .

" I ' m not going , " Makayla said pulling her arm away from Dani .

" Yes , you are , " Dani said .

" No , I ' m not , I am staying with my dad . " Makayla said .

" That in there is no longer your father . " Dani said .

" What are you talking about ? " Chris asked .

" Take a look for yourself . " Dani looked at Chris .

" He ' s injured , Dani , " Bobby said .

" I know , " Dani said .

" And the doctor said it could be temporary . " Makayla said glaring at the woman .

" I can ' t deal with it , " Dani told them .

" I want daddy , " Mason cried .

" Hush , if they want to deal with him they can , but we ' re leaving , come on Makayla . " Dani said without blinking an eye .

" You can go if you want to , but I am not leaving , " Makayla said .

" She ' s staying with me , " Chris said stepping up .

" Why you ? " Dani asked .

" Storm is my best friend and Makayla might as well be my goddaughter and you have no right to take her from Storm as you are not her real mother . Now , I would say you shouldn ' t be taken Mason away from his dad either , but I have no control over it as long as he is your son . So , leave with him if you want to , but Makayla stays here . " Chris daring her to argue .

" Fine whatever , come Mason , " Dani said pulling her crying son away from the hospital .

" I can ' t believe her . " Bobby said .

" Yeah , lets go check on Storm . " Chris said as he , Bobby , and Makayla walked into the room with James and the doctor .

They saw Storm laying on the bed as the doctor came over to him .

" How is he doctor ? " Bobby asked .

" He ' s doing better , but the damage is going to take time and effort to repair . " The Doctor said .

" What do you mean ? " Chris asked .

" Well , lets just say that he remembers names , how to talk and walk , but that ' s about it , he pretty much has the mind of a three year old right now . " The Doctor said .

" What ? " Chris looked at Storm realizing his best friend would need a lot of help .

" Chrissy , " James all of a sudden came up behind Chris and wrapped his arms around the Wildcat hugging tightly .

" James . you . are . squeezing . me . " Chris said as Storm let go .

" Sorry , don ' t know my own strength . " James chuckled in baby talk .

" Its okay , " Chris said patting him on the shoulder as Storm went back to the bad .

" See , he has some issues , which we think maybe temporary and with time to heal could correct itself . " The Doctor said .

" And what if it doesn ' t correct itself ? " Bobby asked .

" Then he is going to need full time care as basically an adult child . " The Doctor said .

" We understand doc , " Chris and Bobby said looking at Storm worried again .

" Good , now he can leave when ever he is ready to , " The Doctor said walking out of the room to make his rounds .

" Now what ? " Makayla asked .

" We take your dad back to your house and plan what we are going to do as far as taking care of your dad . " Chris said looking at Storm .

" I ' m hungry and want some milk . " James said .

" Did he just say milk ? " Bobby asked .

" Uh huh ? " Chris and Makayla said staring at James .

" Wow , that ' s a first . " Bobby said .

" No kidding , " Chris said .

" I ' m hungry , Chrissy , " James said again .

" We ' ll get something to eat as soon as we leave the hospital , okay , " Chris trying to be easy with him .

" Okay , " Storm said smiling like a toddler .

Soon , Chris , Bobby , and Makayla were leaving the hospital with Storm and a list of dos and don ' ts for dealing with an adult child and one who was dealing with a head injury . Somethings were temporary like how to change bandages and that sort of stuff others were long term and Chris and Bobby knew that they were the ones who were going to care for him .

" Okay , so , we are stopping to get food and then stuff for Storm ? " Bobby asked .

" Yeah , do you smell that ? " Chris asked .

" Its dad , " Makayla said .

" So , he not out of the potty training stage . " Bobby said .

Chris look at Bobby almost ready to laugh if it wasn ' t for the smell in the car .

" What ? I have three boys of my own dude , so , I know what I ' m talking about . " Bobby said .

" Okay , what do we have to change him with ? " Chris asked .

" The doctor gave us some stuff , but we may need to pick up more . " Bobby said .

" And we can stop and change him ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , " Bobby answered as they stopped at a supermarket to deal with Storm ' s issue and pick up what they need .

" Okay , so , which one of us is helping him ? " Chris asked as all four gets out of the car and Bobby checks the trunk for what they need .

" You need the experience if you are going to help deal with the mind of toddler , so , you first . " Bobby said handing Chris the stuff .

" Alright , come on James . " Chris said taking Storm to the bathroom .

Bobby then sprayed some air freshener in the car .

" Lets get what we need Makayla . " Bobby said .

" Okay , " Makayla agreed .

 **Supermarket - Bathroom**

" In the bigger bathroom , James , " Chris pointed when they went in the men ' s room .

" Okay , Chrissy , " James said going in the bathroom .

" Are you even able to change yourself a little bit ? " Chris asked .

" I can take the diaper off , but not clean myself . " James blushed slightly embarrassed .

" So , they did put a diaper on you in the hospital . " Chris said .

" Yes , they did , " James said .

" Alright go in and take that one off carefully , " Chris told him .

" Okay , you don ' t have to be shy Chris you poopy , too . " James said going in the bathroom and doing what Chris said .

" I can ' t believe I am having this conversation with my best friend . " Harris thought to himself .

" Alright , I need help . " James whined .

" I ' m coming in , " Chris took a deep breath and went in to try and deal with the situation as best he could .

 **Supermarket**

Out in the supermarket , Bobby Roode and Makayla was trying to pick everything up that they needed to help take care of Storm when Chris and James came to them .

" Did you have to press all of the buttons on the toys down that aisle ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I wanted to see them light up and make noises , " James said .

" Everyone was looking at us , " Chris said .

" Should I even ask how the trip to the bathroom went ? " Bobby asked as James started sticking his tongue out at Chris and making other faces at him .

" It went well , " Chris said .

" It went well , " James mocked .

" Oh boy , " Makayla said .

" I see his maturity level is a little bit off as well . " Bobby looking at Storm .

" Yeah , " Chris said .

" Yeah , " James mocking Chris again .

" Hey , Uncle Chris , Uncle Bobby . " Makayla said .

" What ? " Bobby asked .

" Come here , " Makayla whispered .

" What ? " Chris whispered as James began wondering off without anyone noticing .

" You may need to start disciplining him . " Makayla said .

" Really , " Bobby looked at Chris .

" Makayla has a point , he may need it in order for him to act right . " Chris said .

" Alright then , how about which ever one of us gets on to him is the one who disciplines him ? " Bobby suggested .

" Good idea , " Chris said .

" But , are we talking corporal punishment or sticking his nose in a corner when he is bad ? " Bobby asked .

" Corporal maybe best , " Chris said .

" Okay , " Bobby sighed .

" Speaking of dad , where is he ? " Makayla looked around making the others do the same .

" Split up and look for him . " Chris said .

" Right , " Bobby said as they went in different directions .

Chris finally found him looking at toy guns .

" Hey jerky . . . " Storm started to tease Chris until he saw the pissed off look at the Wildcat ' s face .

" Jerky ? " Chris asked sounding mad .

" Sorry , " James said with innocent smile .

" First , you act up coming back from the bathroom , then you mock me while talking to Bobby , only to wander off with out telling any body , and then start calling me names after I came looking for you because Bobby , Makayla , and I are tryin to stop something else bad from happening to you . Do you want to tell me why ? " Chris asked .

" I don ' t know , I said I was sorry . " James said rolling his eyes .

" Lets add rolling eyes and mouthing off to that list . " Chris said .

" You ' re the one acting like a meany , " James pouting .

" James , go to Bobby now , " Chris glared at Storm as they walked to Bobby who sighed in relief until he saw the pissed off look on the Wildcat ' s face .

" He ' s getting it when we get home . " Bobby whispered to Makayla .

" Yeah , " Makayla agreed .

" Bobby , are you finished ? " Chris asked taking deep breaths .

" Except for checking out and grabbing lunch , " Bobby said .

" Can you watch him in line and check out to , so , Makayla and I can grab lunch ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , I got him . " Bobby said looking at Storm .

" Alright , Makayla , lets grab lunch . " Chris said so he could use the moment to cool off before getting home and dealing with Storm ' s behavior .

Soon they had lunch and the items from the supermarket in the car pulling up at Storm ' s house which they would be using to take care of the Cowboy in his time of need .

" Alright , eat your lunch then we will deal with the issues at the supermarket understand ? " Chris asked Storm placing his lunch and glass of milk on the table in front of James .

" Yes , I understand , " James said a little frightened of what Chris was going to do knowing he shouldn ' t have been mean to his best friend but not knowing why it was wrong .

After James had eaten his lunch and finished his milk Chris came over to talk to him .

" You finished ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I ' m finished . " James said trembling .

" Then , go to your room , " Chris pointing at the door to Storm ' s bedroom .

Storm went without arguing as Wildcat cleaned up the left over trash from lunch and then went into the bedroom .

" Be careful with his head , Wildcat . " Bobby called to Chris .

" I will , " Chris closing and locking the bedroom door .

 **Master Bedroom**

Chris looked at Storm sitting on the bed in his bedroom hating what he was about to do to his best friend , but knowing it was necessary .

" James , do you need to go to bathroom again ? " Chris asked .

" I need to pee . " Storm said .

" Then go and leave everything below your waist off when you come back in here , " Chris giving him a do not argue with me look .

" Okay , " James was confused at this order , but did what Chris said .

James came back in the room naked below the waste .

" Come here and raise your arms up , " Chris said and James did so and the Wildcat took off Storm ' s shirt .

" What are you going to do to me , Chris ? " James asked now extremely scared and about ready to panic .

" You are getting a spanking for being bad at the supermarket today . " Chris said .

" What ? No , no , no , please don ' t spank me Chrissy , I ' m sorry I was bad , but please anything but a spanking . " Storm shook his head .

" Stop , " Chris said .

James stopped whining and begging .

" You are going to take it or get worse , do you understand ? " Chris said .

Storm thought about what he did in the supermarket and realized that Chris had a point .

" Yes , I understand , " James said .

" Good , now come here , " Chris said sitting on the bed as far back as he could .

James came to Chris still shaken , but ready to accept his punishment .

" Alright , " Chris pulled Storm ' s bared body over his lap making sure that the Cowboy ' s upper body was laying on the bed .

" Okay , try not to roll off cause we can ' t have you hitting your head , James . " Chris said .

" Okay , " James said .

" I am going to give you a hard hand spanking to warm your bottom up and then you are going to lay across the bed to get my belt you hear me ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I understand , " Storm said cringing when he said belt .

" Lets begin , " Chris said taking a deep breath knowing it had to be done and then raised his hand and started giving Storm a light spanking at first .

James didn ' t make any noises at first , but as more spanks were delivered to his backside he started grunting .

" Okay , that was a warm up the next ones will get harder . " Chris said stopping for a moment to see his best friends normally tanish - white backside turning a slight shade of pink .

He didn ' t wait for an answer and went back to punishing the Cowboy ' s back side with his hand this time getting noises of pain and discomfort from the Storm at the smacks to his precious bottom .

" Ow , Chrissy , ow , ouch , that is really starting to hurt , please no more , please , ow , ouch , " Storm said as tears fell down his face .

Chris didn ' t say anything but focused on what he was doing as the spanks got harder and harder Storm ' s bottom turned to pink to red . The Wildcat was leaving an inch off flesh from the top of his friends bottom to the top of his thighs untouched even hitting the sides and tender sit spot . Storm also got more and more vocal soon just breaking into sobs at the pain Chris was inflicting on his butt .

" Spread your legs , Storm , " Chris said and James did so not wanting to argue with his butt still available for the Wildcat to punish some more if he didn ' t comply with the order .

Chris then spanked the inside of Storm ' s thighs and the other tender areas that he missed before . The hand spanking stopped after Chris used one of his hands to spread the Cowboy ' s butt cheeks and gave extra hard spanks to the tender flesh inside his crack and finally even harder spanks to the exposed butthole to drive home the message for Storm to act better and not in whatever way he wanted .

James screamed as he felt the last spanks to his butthole and then it stopped as Chris ended the hand spanking .

" Alright , stand up , " Chris said after giving Storm a few minutes to breath and calm down a little .

Storm did so and watched as Chris placed a pillow in the middle of the bed laying crossways .

" I want you to lay down on the bed with your hips on the pillow to raise your butt up and you need to keep your legs together . " Chris said .

" Okay , " James said doing what was told knowing the belt was coming next .

Chris pulled his belt off , doubled it , and made sure to have a tight grip on the buckle and tip ends , so , those wouldn ' t hurt his friend badly .

" Alright , you are getting ten , but if you move off of that pillow for any reason or put your hands back here to stop me , we start over understand ? " Chris asked .

" I understand , " James said .

Chris tapped Storm ' s butt with the belt measuring the distance , then he raised the belt and brought it down for the first loud .

SMACK!

One

" Ouch ! That hurt ! "

And the spanks with the belt continued

SMACK !

Two

" Ow , "

SMACK !

Three

" Ah , "

SMACK !

Four

" Ouch , Chrissy , I ' m sorry , "

SMACK !

Five

" Ow , please , "

SMACK !

Six

" No more , no more , it really hurts , "

SMACK !

Seven

" OUCH ! "

SMACK !

Eight

" OUCH ! "

SMACK !

Nine

" OUCH ! Please , no more , Chrissy , I ' ll be good , "

" You are doin good , but last one will be the hardest , Storm . " Chris said .

Chris measured it and then swung hard enough to really drive the message home .

" SMACK !

Ten

" OWIE ! OUCH ! N - N - N - NO MORE CHRIS ! Wah haha ! " Storm cried the last one hurt really bad on his butt .

" Its over , Storm . " Chris said putting his belt back around his waist letting James get his emotions out .

Chris then walked around the bed rubbing Storm ' s back in comfort .

" I ' m really sorry for being mean and bad Chris , " James said .

" Thank you for apologizing , now stay like that for me so I can get a cold cloth to cool your butt down and some lotion . " Chris said going to the bathroom a washcloth, cold water , and grabbing the lotion taking them to the bedroom along with the bandages to redo on Storm ' s head .

Chris first tended to the Cowboy ' s bottom washing his bottom , legs , thighs , and butthole off and then applying soothing lotion to make him feel better . Storm like this it was making him doze off as his friend worked .

After taking the water back to the sink and washing lotion off of his hands , Chris came back and redid the bandages on Storm ' s head and put a diaper back on him .

" Not so tight , please , it still a little sore . " James flinched .

" Sorry , " Chris said as his friend settled back down .

" I ' m tired , " Storm said .

" Then go to sleep buddy , I am here watching over you . " Chris said kissing James gently on the forehead and then watched the Cowboy drift off to sleep .

Chris watched his best friend sleep as a tear fell down his own face this time , but not from a spanking . Inside Chris was hurting having to see the one he had thought of as a brother losing time to where he has been come more or less a toddler , loosing his wife and one of his children , and lost the dream he had to be a great wrestler .

" I ' m sorry for not being there to help and for this to happen to you and if the old you is still in there Storm please find yourself again , we don ' t have to wrestle bro , we can just go and grab a beer and hang out again . " Chris cried as he unlocked the door and then sat back down to watch after Storm .

Bobby came in not long after and put a hand on the Wildcat ' s shoulder hearing the sobs from Chris .

" We can ' t lose hope on him , cause you know better than I do that Storm is a fighter and he won ' t stay down for to long . " Bobby said .

" I know , but it hurts seeing him like this . " Chris said .

" I know and I know it hurt to punish him like you did , but I think he would thank you for helping him . " Bobby said .

James woke up not long after and looked at Chris and Bobby .

" Chrissy , do I have a jacket that ' s red , white , and blue with Cowboy on it ? " James asked .

" Yes , you do , " Chris said .

" And you have the other on that goes with it because two of them with different styles were made and it has Wildcat on it ? " James asked .

" Yes , " Chris said more tears coming down his face .

" I remember them , " James said .

" That ' s good , " Chris said hugging the Cowboy .

" We just take it one day at a time . " Bobby said .


End file.
